Car Crush
by Heat Spark
Summary: Dejar entrar a Sherlock a tu vida es lo mismo que dejarle la puerta abierta a Mycroft.


**Nota de autora:** Esto es un regalo de Navidad para mi pequeña Fer. Es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos, así que perdonen si ha quedado mal. ¡Feliz Navidad para todos! uvu

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock no me pertenece. Si van a Wikipedia se darán cuenta de que es de la BBC, y de otros dos hombres cuyos nombres aún no me aprendo, pero que reconozco cada vez que los veo. Dejando de lado que Doyle llegó primero a todo esto de los derechos de propiedad.

* * *

A diferencia de su hermano menor, Mycroft no halla diversión en ensuciarse las manos. No le emociona comprobar con sus propios ojos las teorías que ha ido tejiendo desde su mullido sillón.

En vez de eso, siente cierto placer velado con su propia imaginación. Varias veces al día se halaga a sí mismo por lo ingenioso y rápido que es; no cualquier hombre es capaz de tomar todas las variantes y acomodarlas de manera tan acertada como él, a excepción de Sherlock, claro está.

Pocas cosas se le escapan.

Así que cuando Mycroft camina con dirección errante, corrigiendo su base de datos al mismo tiempo en que balancea el paraguas sobre su brazo, lo último que espera es terminar formando parte de un inesperado y poco adecuado encuentro. En la mente tiene un misterio que resolver, uno que requiere que haga comentarios poco casuales y más que evidentes a su hermano; pero antes de llegar a la dirección del detective asesor, gira sobre sus talones y da una zancada para regresar por donde vino.

Ha cambiado de opinión.

¡Qué torpe e iluso se está comportando! Puede conseguir toda la información que quiera con sólo pedirla. Tan rápido como un chasquido de dedos y una orden de borrar los rastros puede lograr que un hombre cualquiera busque expedientes privados y le dé un informe más que detallado del Detective Inspector Lestrade.

Mycroft es quien mantiene al gobierno británico, ¿por qué quiere hacer las cosas más complicadas y densas cuando está tan acostumbrado a recibirlo todo en bandeja de plata?

Bueno, quizás sea porque quiere verlo en persona y tener una excusa mucho más normal que un secuestro perfectamente planeado para hablarle.

El semáforo, encendido en verde, pasa desapercibido para el mayor de los Holmes. Al igual que el automóvil que se le acerca con toda la intención de llevarse todo lo que esté enfrente de él, es decir, aire y moléculas de agua. No personas y objetos.

Lestrade aprieta el freno con ambos pies y evita con todas sus fuerzas girar el volante para no terminar chocando con otro desgraciado transeúnte. No esperaba que a un demente se le ocurriera la grandiosa idea de pasarse el alto y tener la cabeza entre los pies como si el piso estuviera hecho de oro, ¡si el semáforo está en verde! ¡No es su culpa que quiera llegar temprano a casa por una vez en su vida!

El chirrido de las llantas provoca que Mycroft se encoja en sí mismo y cierre los ojos. No deja de pensar que acabará teniendo la muerte más patética de la historia, al menos para alguien de su intelecto. Quiere creer que caminó en esa dirección porque sabía lo que iba a pasar y no porque no notó el sonido del vehículo, que el accidente no es un accidente, que es un suicidio altamente premeditado; pero nunca ha sido un hombre impulsivo que se distrae con sus pensamientos.

Si fuera un suicidio, su suicidio, habría dejado todo en perfectas condiciones para que lo reemplazara hasta el simio más torpe y a Inglaterra no le pasara nada, pero no hizo ningún arreglo. Un error así de pequeño es inaceptable para él.

Mycroft espera que el golpe le regale un paquete completo de dolor y sufrimiento, pero en su lugar percibe el calor que desprende el motor y un suave empujón de la patrulla lo hace caer.

El suelo no está húmedo, lo cual explica por qué el automóvil pudo frenar. La distancia y velocidad a la que iba no explican por qué el vehículo sólo le empujó y nada más, pero supone que fue porque el conductor lo vio mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta de que un auto venía en su dirección.

El hombre tiene buenos reflejos y una vista aceptable. También, es policía. Eso explicaría porque no volcó su automóvil, cualquier civil lo habría hecho de los puros nervios.

El corazón se le encoge con la sola idea de que la persona por la que se dignó a salir del Club Diógenes es la que casi le arrebata la vida. No habría sido la mejor muerte de todas y, de todas maneras, habría terminado siendo la más aceptable.

Con cierta dificultad logra hallar el equilibrio y, tambaleándose cuan largo es, se sostiene del cofre de la patrulla. No escucha la voz gruesa que le pregunta si está bien. Se asegura de que sus dos pies estén puestos en una posición estratégica para evitar caer sobre sus rodillas y con orgullo mira por primera vez a Lestrade.

Su mente comienza a correr.

El cabello gris y las pequeñas arrugas que se le forman en el rostro cuando expresa preocupación hacen evidente que no es joven y que ha ganado su puesto gracias a una combinación de trabajo de campo, suerte, desvelos y tenacidad. El traje, intento de formalidad, comprueba el punto anterior. Pasa gran tiempo usando prendas que le ofrecen comodidad, flexibilidad y rectitud. Es decir, está a cargo de las investigaciones policíacas, pero aún así tiene que entrometerse en ellas, a veces haciendo cosas que tendrían que hacer los novatos y principiantes.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Estás herido? ¿Te duele algo? —Lestrade se acerca para tenderle una mano, da un paso hacia atrás cuando Mycroft lo rechaza con un gesto, mira la parte delantera de su patrulla y luego se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Completamente confundido por lo que sucedió. ¡Si escuchó claramente que lo golpeó! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Lo imaginó?

Pensar en retirarse así como así es imposible. Será otro día en que no llegará a lado de su esposa, otro día de enojo silencioso y siseos violentos. Deja escapar un suspiro para volver a concentrarse en el hombre al que casi atropella.

Es más alto que él, parece ser uno de esos hombres de negocios que siempre tienen prisa, se le nota en la ropa de diseñador. Porque debe ser ropa de diseñador. Le queda bastante bien.

Lestrade comienza a impacientarse con cada segundo que pasa. Puede que le haya hecho daño, puede que no. No ve sangre y el hombre enfrente suyo sólo se tambalea y trata por todos los medios de guardar una compostura que ya ha perdido. Esa reacción le parece digna de un rey. Ha visto cosas muy extrañas los últimos días y esta no es una de ellas. Esta entra dentro de la clasificación de "impresionante". Puede estar seguro de que el hombre tendrá honor, los hombres de negocios pueden llevar negocios ocultos y cometer fechorías por su propio beneficio fuera de la vista del público, pero hay algo en el dueño del paraguas que le da cierta seguridad y le provoca querer afirmar ante cualquiera que se trata de una persona ética.

Mientras tanto Mycroft ya ha dado con la información que requería. El golpe que recibió no fue mortal, pero aún así siente cierta incomodidad en su brazo izquierdo. Eso, junto con la certeza de que el conductor es la persona que busca y a la que tiene que cuestionar su relación con Sherlock, le hacen recobrar la capacidad del habla.

— Estoy en perfectas condiciones —miente, y ambos lo saben. — Pero creo que la pregunta correcta sería, ¿aún espera llegar a casa temprano bajo estas condiciones?

El detective se pone pálido. ¿Cómo lo supo? No lleva un cartel que diga que está llegando tarde a casa, que su esposa le hizo jurar más de tres veces por la mañana que llegaría temprano, o que espera que llegue, por lo menos, lo suficientemente temprano como para poder compartir la cena. El color regresa a su cara cuando recuerda que es su vida privada y mientras menos demuestre cómo se siente, menos podrán ver a través de él. ¡Por Dios! Muchos delincuentes han intentado hacerle lo mismo y con sólo verle la boca entreabierta han llegado a la conclusión de que su idea es correcta.

— Me parece que vive muy lejos de aquí. Casi provoca un accidente, eso habría sumado más tiempo a su viaje de regreso. El tener que encargarse de un herido. —O de un cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo sabe qué…? —Lestrade cierra los puños, es lo mismo que hace Sherlock con él. Deduce información, desde su forma de depilarse hasta de su manera de caminar, ¡es tan odioso! Lo que más le molesta es que no puede deducir nada de él, ni del hombre que está enfrente mirándolo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. — ¿Quién es usted?

— Digamos que soy un conocido del señor Holmes, un conocido bastante cercano que espera entender la clase de relación que mantienen.

— ¿Mi relación con Sherlock Holmes? —Se queda en silencio por unos segundos. Tratando de pensar qué va a pasar si le dice la verdad, o qué consecuencias tendrá el mentirle. ¿La persona que está enfrente de él es una especie de acosador que lo ha seguido o se trata de un amante celoso? Nunca habría adivinado que Sherlock tenía ese tipo interés por otro ser humano, eso sí, tener gustos inusuales encaja perfectamente con él. — Estoy casado, ¿sabe? No tengo ningún tipo de relación extraña con Sherlock. Sólo me da algunas ideas para los casos, ha estado bastante interesado en ayudarme y no es que contamine el área. Espere un momento, ¿es usted alguna especie de supervisor o algo? Porque debo de asegurarle que no le estoy dando permiso para que use nuestra base de datos o dándole pistas de los crímenes investigados. Es sólo un aficionado que quiere sentirse útil.

— No vine en calidad de supervisor, eso se lo aseguro —interrumpe Mycroft. Ocultando la sonrisa de sus labios por el claro nerviosismo que siente el Inspector. Es tan fácil ponerlo en una posición vulnerable con sólo hablarle que resulta divertido. — Quiero que trabaje para mí. Dada su _cercana_ posición a Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade levanta las cejas y no se le escapa que el más alto se sujeta nuevamente del cofre de la patrulla.

— ¿Realmente se siente bien?

— Es sólo un mareo, usted se sentiría mareado si de repente es empujado hacia el suelo. —Explica sin una pizca de reproche en su voz. Se aleja de la patrulla y se acerca al otro. — Ahora, a lo que quería llegar es que quiero que le vigile y me dé un informe de su situación y los lugares que frecuenta cada vez que nos veamos. Llamemos a esta actividad un producto de mi preocupación sincera, no tengo ánimos de que esto se sepa, así que mantenga el secreto entre nosotros. Como recompensa le puedo otorgar cierta ayuda económica.

Lestrade niega con la cabeza. Tratando de barajar todas las posibilidades de la posible identidad de ese hombre. Algo le dice que jamás lo adivinará por sí solo y que Sherlock no se lo dirá, y que se burlará de él por su falta de perspicacia.

— No necesito ayuda económica, sólo necesito saber quién es usted.

— ¿Se sentiría mejor si conoce mi nombre?

Una de las cosas que más le gustan a Mycroft es llevar a cabo sus actividades fuera de la vista de los demás, tener una vida privada tan secreta como se pueda, ser más misterioso que un transeúnte que pasa por una ciudad en donde nunca antes ha estado. Aprieta el paraguas entre sus manos, tener que confesarle quién es asegura el éxito de su misión y de que el otro cumpla con su palabra de vigilar a Sherlock, no hacerlo genera una probabilidad de tener que secuestrarlo y amenazarlo para que cumpla sus demandas. Pero el miedo no es útil, la confianza sí que lo es.

— Me llamo Mycroft Holmes.

— ¿Eres su…? ¿De qué forma está relacionado con Sherlock? ¿Quiere que lo vigile porque tiene miedo de que haga algo ilegal? Algunos de mis hombres sospechan que es un asesino encubierto y por eso sabe tanto.

— Soy su hermano mayor. Y no, señor Lestrade, me temo que mi hermano es mucho más legal de lo que parece. En todo caso, agradecería enormemente que me notificara si llega a atravesar la línea entre lo legal y lo ilegal. También contribuiría a mi labor de hermano intranquilo que me llamara en caso de que se lastimara, no se sorprenda si no voy corriendo a donde están. Sólo basta con que me diga qué tan herido terminó.

El hermano mayor de Sherlock, sonríe. Dejando ver al detective que todo _él_ es elegancia y que quizás su manera de preocuparse por su familia es lo que lo vuelve diferente del resto de las personas, nadie ha dicho nunca que los Holmes sean normales.

"Seguramente hay algo en sus genes que los vuelve tan extraños y excéntricos", piensa Lestrade, devolviéndole una sonrisa tensa.

Mycroft revisa una vez más con la vista a Lestrade. La coloración de la piel ajena revela el uso de los parches de nicotina de su dueño. La camisa bien abotonada podría significar que es lo suficientemente perezoso como para no desabotonarse el cuello cuando siente calor o que aún quiere causar una buena impresión al regresar a casa, sea lo que sea, la segunda opción es mucho más probable. Una persona que cuida su aspecto es confiable. Puede confiar en él.

— Bien, le ayudaré, pero si está tan preocupado por él, ¿no debería decirle que está preocupado directamente?

—Algunas cosas no son fáciles de hablar. Me parece que usted comprende muy bien lo qué quiero decir. Su anillo de compromiso me da la impresión de que está teniendo ciertos problemas, por la forma en que lo ha estado girando —aclara.— Creo que se debe a la ansiedad.

— ¿Cómo…? —Mete la mano dentro de su bolsillo. Sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado por ser un libro abierto. — ¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo. ¿Cómo me refiero a usted?

— Puede llamarme como usted desee, Lestrade. Pero creo que no estamos iguales. No me ha dicho su nombre. Y mi hermano es lo suficientemente torpe (o escurridizo) como para habérselo saltado.

— Me llamo Greg.

— ¿Greg? Entonces le llamaré Gregory, si no le importa. —Algo en el tono de voz de Mycroft le indica a Lestrade que no hay posibilidades de ser llamado Greg. Que no es negociable. De cualquier manera, ¿qué clase de persona prefiere que le llamen Mycroft antes de Mike o algo por el estilo? El otro británico no parece tener ningún interés en acortar su propio nombre o el de los demás.

Mycroft vuelve a tambalearse y la buena combinación que hace el tono de su corbata azul con el coche patrulla se hace evidente. Por impulso, Lestrade se acerca y lo sujeta, más que acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con cuerpos más fuertes o grandes que el suyo.

— Te llevaré al hospital, Mycroft. Es necesario. —Asegura con toda la autoridad que siempre ha portado cuando lleva su placa encima.

Mycroft se deja arrastrar al asiento del copiloto. Nunca ha viajado en una patrulla. El olor a cigarrillo y colonia entra a sus fosas nasales con facilidad y lo aturden un poco más. Definitivamente se trata del olor de un hombre que está casado con su trabajo, que apenas puede llegar temprano para darle un beso a su esposa; no parece tener hijos, no tiene nada que asegure que los tiene, nada en su ropa, nada en su cara, nada en su forma de hacer sentir mejor a un herido.

— Estás pensando demasiado.

— ¿Quieres que hable? ¿Tan mal te sientes? —Enciende el motor y se apresura a cambiar la dirección final de su casa al hospital.

— No, me gusta. Sigue pensando, Gregory. —Aprieta el paraguas entre sus manos y cierra los ojos. Tratando de imaginarse la clase de vida que tendrá en Scotland Yard. Debe de ser todo lo contrario a la suya. Más activa, más simple, más emocionante, más desordenada, más humana.

En algún momento comenzaron a tutearse. A Lestrade no le desagrada, le hace pensar que acaba de ganarse a un amigo y no un a jefe misterioso que casi mata.

— Espero saber más de ti luego de dejarte en urgencias. Eres mucho menos molesto que Sherlock. —Confiesa con una media sonrisa. tratando de romper el hielo y el silencio.

No es tan iluso como para pensar que los dos Holmes que conoce tienen una relación perfecta. Deben de llevarse mal. Muy mal.

— Desde luego que sí. Sabrás más de mí. —Para Mycroft es una ganancia personal el que le hayan dedicado un halago de ese tipo. Ser mejor que Sherlock es algo que ya sabe, pero que nunca está de más que alguien se lo diga. Después de todo, es el hermano más viejo, más hábil y más amable.

Voltea a ver el perfil del conductor. Pasar tiempo con otro ser humano puede resultar una actividad mucho menos aburrida y monótona de lo que pensó. Se trata de un detective, tan estúpido no puede ser. Además, ya le ha sorprendido un par de veces con respuestas y reacciones que no predijo al instante. Como, por ejemplo, querer llevarlo a un hospital.

Es un hecho que sabrá más de él.

_Mucho más._


End file.
